Mystic Summer reuploaded
by magical fan18
Summary: Harry Potter's world is soon going to change with the help of friends,allies and a snow ranger.slight dumbles bashing and maybe H/HG. This was my first fanficion so please help me in reviews of it to make it better. Has been re-uploaded as it was previously deleted by Fanfiction because of problems with some of the content, THIS FIC IS THE PREQUEL TO MYSTIC LIFE: YEAR 2 DB,I&P.
1. Chapter 1

Mystic Summer Chapter 1 (re-uploaded)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone.

FYI: This chapter has been edited and fixed up a bit and has been re-uploaded because fanfiction had taken it off of the site because of problems with the rules and guidelines that In cannot see what was wrong BUT IF YOU DO SEE IT PLEASE SEND IT TO ME.

* * *

Scotland

Harry Potter of first year Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry was returning from speaking with the Headmaster after failing in his task of asking if he could not live with his relatives which dissatisfied him on how the great Albus Dumbledore can just deny Harry's questions for some stupid reason just because he thinks Harry is not old enough to know the information concerning him and act so aloof about his concerns with his relatives treatment of him.

Harry thinks to himself _"Well there is one thing I can do as Hermione would say 'Time for research and to the Library' "_ and that is where he is now going along with a permission slip from Professor Flitwick.

Harry had been able to acquire the permission slip and have it signed, which annoyed Harry slightly as he could have simply gotten one earlier in the year,It would have allowed him to avoid being detected by the spells in the restricted section and not been nearly caught by Filch the caretaker during Christmas when he tried to sneak in last time under his fathers 'special' cloak.

When Harry had asked Flitwick for a permission slip, the short wizard had asked why Harry needed a book in the restricted section of which he had simply replied that it was for some advanced research and summer reading. Which the Charms Professor had accepted as a reply and gave him the slip to get the books from the restricted section, but made sure to warn Harry to be careful of the books that he takes.

The real reason for going to the restricted section was actually so that Harry could get himself some information on how to keep himself safe and secure when he left Hogwarts along with finding a way to get out of the Headmasters watchful eyes and ears so to speak.

There was no doubt in his mind that there was something useful in the Library somewhere for him to use, and so with a stride and a slight jump of his feet he made it to the library while being mindful to show the Librarian Madam Pince his pass for entry when he headed to the section that he needed to get to of which after some inspection for authenticity the old Librarian reluctantly allowed Harry to use the restricted section and flipped a switch on her desk with her wand so as to seemingly disable the defensive and security devices guarding the Restricted Section.

Harry was soon browsing the sections of tomes and binds for anything interesting or useful and he was soon out of the restricted section with a bundle of books with some title names of '**Occlumency and Mental Protection - How to Shield the Mind'**, **'Familiar Protection – Protect your Animal or Pet'**, **'Goblin Jobs and Positions of Gringotts – How they are Done'**, along with some spell books in DADA, Transfiguration, Charms along with some Potions books to stop Snape from making a fool out of him in class when working on a requested potion, Also so that he can now properly learn the subject over the summer and the last book was surprisingly a story book which was an odd thing to have in the restricted section but he shrugged it off as it looked interesting to him so he picked it up.

Harry started on the Gringotts book and soon continued onto the others from there, While making notes with some quills on some parchment he had brought with him, but he left the storybook for later for him to read maybe in bed.

When Harry had read enough from the books he felt astounded as to what had been hidden from him and the mind reading spell explained that feeling he got from Snape when he was in his class and resolved to make sure that the horrible man cannot get into his mind again also he promised himself from here on out he was going to do better in school as he knew that he had been too lazy on his work and it nearly made him look like an idiot in front of everyone which made him feel even more stupid so he decided next year to do better and hang out with Hermione more as it had to do with how her Intelligence and focus on the facts and subjects that helped him pass his first year exams and homework.

He knew that she was be a good influence on him and would help him in the long run into improving himself. So with this new knowledge and new goals he set out from the library, once he rented the books of course for summer reading, to seek out a better life and better prospects for himself but what little did he know just how monumental this new move he had made will set his own life and path towards his true destiny.

* * *

Hope you like it and please send reviews if you can for more tips for later chapters as I work on re-uploading them and hopefully not get them deleted again by the site.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Mystic Summer (re-uploaded) 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone

FYI: This is the second chapter of this fic and may have slight changes in parts that I may do so in later chapters of it.

* * *

The last of Harry's few school days for rest of his first year went on with exams, classes, homework and spending more time with Hermione and less with Ron who Harry had been able to do with excuses of homework revision which started up Ron's anti-work personality which Harry had known about while spending time with him.

This friendship and personality with Ron did have an effect on Harry as he became less studious and more lazy when around him, it did seem suspicious to Harry that Ron had met Harry on his first time on the train when the red haired boy said all the other compartments on the train were full and how he described the other houses like how Ravenclaw was full of nosy bookworms, Hufflepuff was full of cowards and idiots, Slytherin were a bunch of dirty dark wizards and witches and Gryffindor was the best of all with it being full of brave people and great witches and wizards.

It all seemed to be planned to make Harry think of being in Gryffindor only due to the false information he had gotten to make him decide on Godric's house instead of any other one.

The information he got from Hermione about the compartments and houses was slightly different like how half of the train compartments were empty on that day and how the other houses descriptions were not what Harry was told by Ron.

With these new thoughts and new information given to him on all this both from Hermione and his books it seemed to make it like that Ron was being used or made as a guide on where he was thought to have gone and not to where he should have gone and it painted the headmaster in a bad way as it looked like he was manipulating Ron for some reason, using blackmail or bribery as he knew that Ron thought of Dumbledore as a sort of god like figure and it would be probably easy to make Ron do what the old man wished with a little bribery like a new broom or money.

Anyway Harry had to focus now on his studies and plans on how to get away from the Dursleys and live his own life the way he wants to and not by what some twinkly eyed manipulators version should be. This was helped by the fact that Harry already had a list of actions to follow which were:

**Plan of action**

**1. Use invisibility cloak to sneak past relatives and get away from station**

**2. Find a way to Diagon Alley from the train station after escaping relatives notice**

**3. Make sure to get to Gringotts as soon as possible once I am in the Alley and go there to discuss finances, estates and other business**

**4. Go from there to find out more about wizarding world**

**5. Live Life as I wish to have it lived**

Harry had already found a neat charm in his books to shrink his trunk and Hedwig's cage for easy carrying and he had decided on Gringotts from the goblin books about how Goblin's can be selected to handle wills and emancipation and how they store and keep safe the multiple vaults which belong to nearly all Magical family's which got Harry thinking about how if his parents possibly had more than one vault as he knew that his dad did belong to a magical family so it would be possible for more vault's belonging to his father.

The book told Harry of how Goblin's also handle and work on warding homes which would be useful to ask about when he went to Gringotts, if it was possible and that he wanted to live somewhere else and that Goblin's also had the skills to deal with cursed limbs or valuable items of customers that need repairing or made.

This was because of what he remembered Hagrid saying about his scar being made/created from a evil curse and how it kept burning and itching when he was near Quirlmort and how it can't be removed properly or dealt with normally.

Harry cursed to himself on how Ron's lack of studies had rubbed off on him and also why had he not already looked this kind of stuff up once he started Hogwarts as he remembered how eager he was to know about it, this enforced Harry's choices to learn more and be more outgoing but not in a get-your-self-nearly-killed kind of way and more like find what he wants or needs to know and do and not go around blindly like he did this year as it would be very stupid and foolish to do so.

It was already getting late, so he took the story book with him to bed in his dorm room as he had not read it yet due to him being too tired last night and reading up on other things from his books, the book was called/titled "The Magic of Briarwood."

He was reading it at the moment in his bed before he was going to sleep for his long and tiring journey on the train tomorrow, the book he was reading was very interesting as it told of an ancient battle with powerful elemental type Wizards/Witches fighting a great evil and how they did these battles **(A/N: basically the story Udonna tells the rangers when she meets them)**.

After Harry finished his reading of the story book he then goes to sleep, dreaming of powerful warriors and battles against evil along with amazing possibilities that might/may come to be.

* * *

Please review I need more ideas for the other chapters after this one and hope that you like this one that has needed re-uploaded.

Please check out my other stories and vote on my poll if you can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Mystic Summer (re-uploaded)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone

FYI: This chapter has been edited and fixed up a bit from the last time it was up.

* * *

It was the day that the students of Hogwarts were making their trip from the Hogwarts Express to London and Harry was in his train compartment talking with Hermione alone as Harry had asked the Weasley twins to keep Ron busy with pranks and things.

Harry asks Hermione "Hey Hermione" said person responds with a "What is it Harry?" Harry replies back "You know how you live in London I was just wondering if you could give me your address and number so that I could come and visit or phone you from my house during the summer and maybe hang out with you if I can get away from my relatives".

Harry says the last part of this sentence with slight malice and hoped that Hermione did not hear it but that was not the case as she does and then frowns asking "Harry how horrible are they?, please tell me cause you know you can trust me to keep secrets for you I promise" she says the last few parts of her speech with a desperate and pleading tone along with a reassuring look in her eyes that simply shine with warmth and comfort that turns Harry around from not telling her so Harry gets up closes and locks the door and then faces Hermione and begins to tell her all about his treatment at the hands of his relatives all the while trying to keep from crumbling into an emotional reck and failing with all the memories of the starvation of food and love and abuse both physical and mental.

At half way through the journey on the train Harry is hugging Hermione for comfort meanwhile she is silently weeping on his shoulder and angrily thinking of making the Dursley's pay for their treatment of a kind wonderful boy this way who has treated her the past few weeks with kindness and support in school and herself.

From that moment she promises herself to be loyal and helpful to Harry in any way possible and to protect Harry from others, her education and teachers be damned as she will help him and protect Harry from anything

With this in mind she takes Harry's hand and makes him look in her eyes and says "Harry I will be always there for you to talk to or seek comfort or anything else I will not abandon you for anyone".

She says this speech ending with a warm a smile and a kiss on the cheek to finalise her confidence and devotion while blushing at her action along with Harry blushing a bit, but the kiss he was given by Hermione warms Harry's heart and makes him care for her more than ever and after a bit they both collapse into sleep in the compartment with them each beside the other in slumber for the rest of the journey with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

King's Cross Station (Magical side and platform)

At the station in Kings Cross the two friends wake up with a deep red blush on their faces as they seem to have snuggled up to each other for warmth with their faces not too close apart from each other.

With his they jump apart from each other and awkwardly grab their trunks and things and make off the train to the platform while looking at each other and looking away when they caught each other's faces both wondering what to say about what had happened in the compartment.

Both kids were thankfully brought out of their thoughts by Hermione's parents who greeted Harry when they walked up to them and Hermione told them who they were and her parents thanked Harry for saving their daughter on Halloween and when they are done talking the Granger family say goodbye to Harry and then go their separate ways but not before Harry waves goodbye to Hermione who still has a blush on her face but is smiling slightly.

Harry is walking near the Weasley family and he gives a nod to Fred and George Weasley who he saw as their own family departs from the Platform with a sullen Ron who Harry guesses wanted to introduce Harry to his family but could not find him thanks to the twins.

When Harry is near the barrier portal-way to the muggle world Harry soon whips on his invisibility cloak as he crosses the portal which helps him to hide from his Uncle Vernon who looks like a giant purple Walrus which is probably from having to pick Harry up and take him back to their home in Privet Drive.

Harry shakes his head at this as the Headmaster must have sent a letter to his relatives to make them pick Harry up and take him to their abomination of a home but Harry has other ideas as with his trunk and Hedwig's cage shrunk in his pocket, she was flying off somewhere to hunt and find him later on as he let her go on her own way home before Harry was on the train, Harry sets off from there and takes a journey from kings cross to the Leakey Cauldron to start his plan off and make his life his own to shape.

* * *

Please review my fanfic as I have fixed some words and added stuff in that I had missed and hope you like them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Mystic Summer (re-uploaded)

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything apart from some OC'S that may show up later on and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and not me along with Power Rangers not being owned by me as I am merely taking inspiration from their work and making this story from an idea that I had.

FYI: I am working on this fic and hoping that it does not get deleted again because of problems with the makers of Fanfiction.

P.S: For those who are reading this please vote on my Poll as it is for another HP crossover that I have previously created and am in need of more votes for it to be used in my third chapter of 'Magical Ninja: The Beginning'.

* * *

Harry Potter had only just made it to the Leaky Cauldron but not before placing his dad's cloak in his shrunken trunk when he had ducked into a nearby alley earlier on so as to not raise suspicion.

The reason was because he had trouble getting through London from Kings cross without bumping into people as he could have his cloak taken off by accident by bumping into a passing person he did not see and after he had taken off the cloak Harry had put on a hat that Harry had bought on his way to his destination with what little muggle money he had left with him for his purchasing of the hat.

It was done so as to cover his famously annoying lightning bolt scar which a many a Wiz or Wicka (I'm doing this to try it out to see if it starts a trend to make it easier to say wizard or witch, probably won't) will recognise him and cause them to stare and point and draw attention to him.

He made his way inside the candle lit wizarding pub once he got there while being watchful of who might pose a threat or may make him start a scene like drunk a person knocking his hat off and he did not want that at all.

Thankfully he made it outside the back of the pub to the brickway entrance into the Magical Street and tapped the bricks the same way Hagrid had done the first time Harry came here earlier this year and memorised the combination.

So Harry had stepped through the wall once the pathway cleared of its bricks and made his way through the alley while looking at the shops and their names along with what they are for so that he can map out the stores for later use and with that done he had made his way to the entrance to the Goblin guarded Bank for the third phase in his plan. He made his way inside recognizing the warning rhyme from the last time he was here, on the wall above the entrance to the building it says:

"_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there."**_

As Harry made his way to the goblin teller he made sure to look at the nameplate on the front of the desk and as Harry stood in front of the goblin he said to him as the goblin teller looked down at Harry "honourable goblin Grindbone my name is Harry Potter and I was wondering if I could have a discussion with my accountant on my finances and such".

Harry said this in a very polite tone which seemed to shock the teller as he seemed to have not expected such manners shown to a goblin but he composed himself and said "very well Mr Potter but we will need to validate you with a blood sample so please place some into this bowl to my right for identification" while the Goblin Grindbone was speaking he gave Harry a dagger to cut his palm which he did so and dropped the blood into the bowl which after that Harry 's hand healed much to his astonishment but quickly paid more attention to the stone bowl which glowed green and when Grindbone had nodded at the result he turned to Harry and said "well Mr Potter your claim as to who you are seems correct so if you will follow me to your accountant" and so he did after a number of corridors they were in front of a large golden door with the name 'Ragnock' on it after knocking on said door they went inside.

The inside of the office was decorated like a posh old style office with black marble and gold covering everything and the goblin behind a large black marble desk nodded to the two guests to take a seat on the high back chairs which they did and next when the goblin laced his hands together after finishing his paperwork he spoke to Harry after a moment's pause.

"So what does Mr. Potter require of my services today" and so said boy spoke back politely "honourable banker Ragnock I wish to go over my finances, assets, estates and such because I do not know a lot of the magical world and was hoping for guidance and information from the one who will know of such things about it which would be you".

Harry was saying this in hope of them complying and after a few minutes the goblin spoke respectfully yet exasperated "it is a deep honour for a wizard such as yourself to be asking for our kinds help but I am confused surely your magical guardian had informed you of such things as we had already sent a copied folder containing such information to him for him to give to you this year".

Harry gave them a confused look saying " I did not receive such information nor do I know of what or who may be my magical guardian" Harry saying to them gave both goblins in the room shocked expressions and then angry ones but had calmed when their faces started to scare the young wizard and the goblin at the desk said "in saying that I shall inform you as your MG (better and easier to type than Magical Guardian ) is Albus Dumbledore who was required to tell you such things as is wizarding law dictates he does such things for his charge".

On hearing the headmasters name Harry became furious which showed on his face but calmed down after some pleasing images in his mind of the headmaster dangling over a tank of hungry sharks along with being attacked in the Quidditch stands by flying snitches and bludgers and so with the pleasing images calming him Harry replied to the goblin "How would it be possible to not have Dumbledore as my MG anymore and receive emancipation along with other services that can be offered by yourself and any other goblins also I would like to enquire if my parents had left me a will and anything else that I would require".

The goblin contemplated this for a few minutes and took out a number of folders, parchment and boxes and said "these are all you will need to start your enquires but first sign this document" which was handed back to Harry who looked at it which was emancipation papers of which he signed right away when he felt a slight pain in his hand and saw his name written on his hand in red but disappeared and he gave a confused look at Ragnock who explained that the quill he used was a blood quill and was to be used for official legal documents which he nodded shrugging it off as another strange thing about the magical world and looked at the document on the desk.

The document separated into two, one of which was gone in a flash of which the goblin told Harry that it was on its way to the Ministry to be placed in their record room so that they would know but was assured that Dumbledore would know last of this and the other copy had set itself on top of the desk for safety then the goblin handed the folder which he explained contained a copy of the will as the original was destroyed in the attack on Godricks Hollow and it also contained bank statements which described all of the information on the potter finances, estates and etcetera.

The boxes contain letters from his parents along with rings linking to families Harry was heir of and said rings were told to be given once a blood test was given to determine which magical family he belonged to once everything was read and understood so with courage Harry took the first letter which was from his mother and opened it to read.

_Dear my son_

_If you are reading this then yes I am dead and you have been left to the vile head-bastard's evil schemes and you have been taken from your family illegally by him but fear not for your mother has a plan for you see I have an older cousin who is in fact a powerful witch who can look after you for us and protect you from that old man, what you need to do is take the blood test for it will show the family trees of all the families that you are connected to and which are still alive or are dead along with the magical talents you have. To contact my cousin you will need to take the test and it will list were she is and she will instantly know where you are and how to reach you. I hope you live a happy life with her and she can be the parent we could not be now._

_With love, your mother_

_Lily Potter (nee) Evans._

Harry was happy and a bit emotional at finding out that his mother did love him but was also in shock from what the letter told him as he did not know he had any other relatives from his mother's side besides his Aunt Petunia and Dudley and what else he learned in the letter was astounding.

Harry went to pick up the next letter which appeared to be his father's who's cloak he got at Christmas time which made Harry suspicious of who gave it to him that day and a twinkly eyed meddler came to mind but he put those thoughts away at the moment to think of later as he was taking out the letter from inside the envelope which read:

**Hey Prongslet**

**It's your dad James 'Prongs' Potter and I am writing this to tell you that if we are dead then you are to go to your nearest family member and not your mothers horrible sister but your godfather Sirius 'Padfoot' Black or your uncle Remus 'Moony' Lupin if not then someone else on your mother's side and if you are wondering about the weird nicknames then let me tell you that you are the son and only heir of the Marauders which was a gang of friends that included me and my close friends who pulled off spectacular pranks and became Animagi which is the ability to turn into an animal which you have no doubt seen, If you have seen Professor Minerva 'Minnie' McGonagall then you know what I mean and I hope you have our special map that helps you around Hogwarts, if not simply raise your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I need the map for no good' and it will appear before you and the password for opening it is 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and to close it up say 'Mischief Managed' and for anything else that you may have questions about for The Marauders then go to the Marauder Vault, number 666 for books on the map and pranks to make.**

**I have one last thing to say and that is 'MEET SOME BIRDS AND MAKE SOME MISCHIEF' do it for your old dad plus it will help to give you some advice on who to choose for a special lady you may marry in the future and that is 'Potters go for brainy girls' hope that gives you some help on who to choose for whom to spend your life with cause it's why I picked your mum because she was brainy and brilliant and beautiful those are the three B's of Potter girls to pick for to you make the right decision for your life.**

**Your dad**

**James 'Prongs' Potter**

Harry was emotional from this and a bit embarrassed about the girlfriend part and this kept making him think of a bushy haired brown eyed girl who made him blush also he was honoured that they wanted him to strive to be his best and promised to make his parents proud of him with his life and education.

Harry paused for a few moments to collect him-self to speak Ragnock while placing the letters back in their envelopes to keep and read again later and so he said to the goblin "Could you read the will to me so that I can do the ritual test please" of which the goblin replied saying "Yes Mr Potter we can please follow me to the ritual room for the test as it was being made ready while you were reading and we can do the will there anyway as the ritual will be short"

Harry followed the goblin to the ritual room which was covered in strange symbols he could not read and made out of old grey stone and right in the centre there was a circle with a board hanging in front of it to which Ragnock answered his question about it after seeing Harry's face "The circle is where you stand and drop some blood inside for it to work and the board splits the information into categories like heir status, magical abilities and anything else linking to you but first lets read the will" which was given to Harry and what he read was...:

* * *

Cliff-hanger for this one so please hurry up and review or click for the next chapter on the right hand side of this page as it may be up very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Mystic Summer (re-uploaded)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone as JK Rowling's Harry Potter and Power Rangers.

FYI: This chapter is a continuation from the last chapter from Harry about to read parents will and has been slightly edited in places due to mistakes.

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_"_The circle is where you stand and drop some blood inside for it to work and the board splits the information into categories like Heir status, magical abilities and anything else linking to you but first lets read the will" which was given to Harry and what he saw was...:"_

**The Last will and testament of James Hadrian Potter and Lily Ann Potter nee Evans**

**We the departed parents**

**Of**

**Harrison James Potter**

**Bequeath to him all our money, investments and estates listed below:**

**Money, family items and Vaults:**

**POTTER VAULTS NUMBERS - 549,627,687**

**MARUADER VAULT - 666**

**EVANS VAULT – 619**

**Combined wealth – 200 million galleons, 100 thousand Sickles, 50 hundred Knuts**

**Investments:**

**Nimbus Corporation - 25%**

**Flourish & Blotts Bookstore Partnership 25%**

**Daily Profit ownership - 100%**

**Quibbler sponsorship - 50%**

**Grunnings limited ownership - 50%**

**Estates:**

**Godricks Hollow – ****In need of repair due to dark magic residue**

**Potter Manor – Fidilius and warded – ****location unknown**

**Marauders Den - outside Hogsmead – ****usable to blood relation or relative upon acceptance**

**We would also require that a magical and medical examination to be performed on Harry and training in anything for our son to be ready to face Lord Voldemort upon activation of said will also our son is to not be placed in the care of Petunia Dursley or Albus Dumbledore under any circumstances.**

**Signed**

**James Hadrian Potter and Lily Ann Potter nee Evans**

Harry was in a daze from what his Parent's will had said about what he now owned and how he was not supposed to go to the Dursley which makes him angry at the will being ignored.

However, he then concentrated, after taking a few calming breaths on his examination results shown on the board in front of him that said:

**Magical Abilities**

**Metamorphagus - ****Blocked – 95%**

**Animagus – ****Blocked 100%**

**Elemental – ****Blocked 100%**

**Natural Ocullumens – ****Blocked 100%**

**Magically Advanced Reflexes (MAR), strength, speed and senses – ****Blocked 100%**

**Parseltongue – ****Blocked 95%**

**Healing ability – ****Blocked 99%**

**Injuries, Afflictions, Potions & ECT**

**Injuries – Bruised ribs, partially broken bones and damaged retinas**

**Afflictions – Core drain – Source: horcrux and malnourishment**

**Potions – loyalty potion (weak dosage), forgetfulness potion (medium dosage) and daring potion (strong dosage)**

**Heir of Family Status**

**Ravenclaw (Matriarch line - Mother)**

**Potter (Patriarch line - Father)**

**Peverell (Patriarch line - Father)**

**Black (Patriarch line - Godfather)**

Harry was really feeling lightheaded from discovering that he was related to Rowena Ravenclaw one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts and about all the other information also he could tell by some of the goblins in the room they were as surprised as him and then they looked angry at something so Harry asked.

"Err... Is something wrong," he was just thinking that they were angry with him being malnourished and injured but he did not know if it had anything to do with these abilities or blocks and what they are exactly doing to him.

The goblin's whom Harry knew Grindbone and Ragnock had snapped out of their angry mutterings and faced the young wiz where Ragnock said to Harry "The thing that is wrong is that your magical talents have been deprived of you and your affects of the potions has seriously made you ill-equipped for taking your training and rights as heads of the noble and ancient families that you own as such we hope to correct this mistake and have you in fine condition for training all you need to do is follow me and we will get this sorted".

Ragnock speaks again after a pause "Also the other thing is that you seem to have a horcrux in your scar which is a rare dark form of Immortality to which we think that is how the Dark lord could survive and from this if we can extract it we can use it to trace the other horcuxes if there are anymore so they can be destroyed".

Harry was now reeling from what he learned his scar was and how he would have to do another ritual to get all his mess sorted out and so he followed the goblin to the next room were a bed lay upon which he was to get on as the ritual required him to be put into unconsciousness for it to work best and be less painful.

So with a leap onto a bed he was then given a series of potions to take and next he knew he was out like a light meanwhile this was happening the goblin began a long chant in some old language and during this Harry's body began to shake violently and his body was glowing a range of colours from white all the way to a deep black but while this was going on Harry's body began changing profusely till Harry looked completely different to the goblins own eyes when they looked up and once the Goblin finished chanting Harry began to stir awake.

Harry's POV: (**I know that it is mostly Harry's point of view in previous chapters but I forgot and am not changing it, as it is too much of a bother so deal with it**)

He felt sore and aching waking up from his dream of different animals, people and memories of things he should have remembered in the past but thinking on it he felt it should be blamed on the old coot who thinks he can use people like some chess piece but he didn't have time to ponder on this now as he was looking for his glasses but was in shock as he didn't need them anymore as he could see better than ever before and he now felt more powerful and confident than ever in his life.

It was like can make a difference for once and change the world for the better and with his thoughts finished he got off from the bed to get a better look at himself in the mirror across the room but he didn't need to as a full length mirror came shooting towards him from the other side of the room as if it was summoning itself to him.

What he saw was amazing as he wasn't the same scrawny weak little 11 year old as before as he was now showing himself at his proper height which was an average 5'8 than 4'7 which he was previously and he could see that his scar was faded now to almost gone with just a faint shape of a lightning bolt and his hair was now shoulder length and smoother than the bed head look he always had also he saw that he had some nice muscles growing on his body but Harry thought that he would need plenty of workouts and exercise to make them show better and this brought out his ideas about the training he would need, what he needed and how to get it.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the Goblin in the room who said "Well Mr Potter webest be going back to my office for the placing of the rings and taking of the mantle of the heads of the four ancient and noble families and discussions of training you as requested in the will reading" and with this he followed the goblin to the office.

On arrival they sat down and the goblin began to hand Harry the family head rings and upon putting them on he felt a rush of magic and general knowledge from them like how to act as a head on old wealthy family and things like that along with how to handle laws and government which would be useful later on if he came into trouble with the ministry and the old coot.

Once he asserted what he had learned by organising his mind properly and safely while building his mental defences from what he learned from the Ravenclaw ring that would save time and money on finding a tutor.

Harry began a lesson and training planning list with the goblin so he could find the right tutors and trainers for Harry since he was lord of the families he inherited, he would need help for his learning, and so they had decided to study:

**Martial arts fighting and magical training**

**Animagus and other abilities training**

**Wand & Weapon forging/crafting**

**Parseltongue/magic**

**Spell making and creating devices of useful nature**

**Wizarding life and how to live it**

Harry was told that all of this training would be done in a special goblin-made room were you could train for a long time and not age also no time will have passed outside the room so the tutors and trainers would not be doing this forever plus to not raise suspicion from meddlesome old bastards.

So Harry could get his other plans in action like get a frickin wardrobe of clothes and find his mothers cousin they would have to begin immediately but luckily while they began talking the other goblins were preparing the room and getting the people to help Harry train and with a whistle in the air his snow white owl Hedwig flew through a window and onto his shoulder also with his things still in his pocket he stepped through to the room to begin his training.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW MORE (PUPPY DOG EYE LOOK) I am happy at the some of the slight changes I have made and hope you like them too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Mystic Summer (re-uploaded)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone as Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Power Rangers is not owned by me.

FYI: This chapter has been edited for your better enjoyment and I hope that you have voted on my poll at all as I need votes for it.

* * *

Harry Potter was standing in front of a row of people in the large training room after walking inside just a few moments ago and there were a few he recognised like Mr Olivander the wand maker who gave him his first wand and also someone who looked similar to Dumbledore but with more gray than white hair and it was shorter and more in a goatee fashion and beside him was a old woman who was still good looking with long golden yellow hair and hazel eyes and also a couple of goblins he recognised from earlier and one he knew immediately and that was Griphook.

Harry examined the room around him and could see a room cut off with a small door which he supposed was where he was to sleep and live in till completed his training.

So with this discovered he addressed the group in front of him "Hello everyone I know what you are all here for and for those who don't I will tell you and that is I am Harry potter and I know I don't look like it but I am as you can see buy my scar (shows faint scar to group) and you have all been assigned to teach and train me in all of your expert fields and skills so that I can be ready to face my enemies and defeat them along with how to live and survive in the wizarding world so I hope we can all get along and work together, thank you for listening".

The Dumbledore lookalike and the pretty old women walked towards Harry and the old man said "It is great to finally meet you Mr Potter and I hope thank you for looking after my stone" recollection shows on Harry's face and he says "your Nickolas and Perenelle Flamel" with wide eyes and amazement like a child on Christmas getting a puppy from their parents and said look of expression makes Both Flamel's react such as Nickolas laughing at Harry's face and Perenelle cooing at Harry saying embarrassing things to his face of which makes Harry duck his head down and blush furiously and this just sets the male Flamel off again into loud laughter and the female one to start saying things to embarrass Harry even more like "Your so cute" and cooing even more at him but he was saved from them by a tall slightly muscular red haired freckly person with an earring whose facial features that you cannot mistake for a Weasley who walks up to him and says "Bill Weasely Pleasure to meat you , Mum's been telling me about you from what Ron told her and I am going to teach you curse breaking and basic runes" Harry nodded to this and replied "I hope that I can learn well and be a good pupil" to which the older boy said smiling "you will do great just keep a level head and keep a good track of what you want to do and you will be fine".

Harry nodded back and gave his thanks and Harry made it back to the Flamel's to discuss what he will be learning from them so he asked them to which replied "I Nicholas will be teaching you alchemy and potions as from what I have heard of your potions teacher you have not learned much and My wife Perenell will be teaching you spell creation and enchantment making along with Arithmancy to create such things I also want to speak with you about your Headmaster and my old apprentice and what you believe he is up to as I do not trust him with what he has done to my stone this year and have not gotten it back"

This shocks Harry and he immediately replies "But he told me it was destroyed and you were happy with not living immortal anymore" this shocks the male Flamel and he begins cursing and muttering darkly about stupid and sly thief's but Harry is distracted from this by the female Flamel taking Harry away to guide him to his other tutor's and trainers he has not met yet.

He did so and he first met a man who looked to be of Native American roots who told Harry that he was his Animagus trainer and was named Checotah Redwood and next to him was a man who looked old and Oriental but strong he said his name was Mr Chung who would teach him Kung Fu and other Martial arts till Harry Himself could teach others if he wished which he did.

Next to him was The Goblin that he noticed earlier and said "Hello Griphook I wonder what you are teaching me" to which the shocked goblin replies "Mr Potter it is an honour that you remember me and as per your question I will be teaching you weapon crafting and forging along with how to make a special magical armour which can be summoned to your body with a special phrase or sentence of your choosing but there was something else that I wanted to tell you and if you can bring your familiar with you" to which Harry replies confused "My what?" "Your familiar, the animal that you came in here with" the goblin answers and so Harry calls for Hedwig who was sitting on a chair away from everyone else and she arrives on his shoulder with a swoop of her wings and begins nibbling in his ear in affection to which the young wizard chuckles at along with Perenelle who says she is beautiful and as the snowy owl hears this she puffs up her chest in pride at being complimented which makes Harry chuckle more but turns his attention back to the first ever Goblin he met who says that "Yes your Familiar is the animal that you bond with and speak to and understand but it seems as though someone has put a few spells and curses on this owl that prevents you from speaking to her magically and has blocked some of her true powers as some owls have gifts of their own" when the goblin said his Harry was more angry than ever before as he said angrily and loudly that it catches everyone around him "WHAT, NO ONE DOES THAT TO HEDWIG, NO ONE ESPECIALLY NOT TWINKLY EYED FUCKING TWITS WHO CAN SIT ON THEIR ARSES AND MAKE DECISIONS FOR EVERYONE WITHOUT CONSEQUENCES AND GETS AWAY FROM IT. I PROMISE YOU DUMBLEFUCK YOU ARE GOING TO RUE THE DAY WHEN YOU MESS WITH SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT DEEPLY AND ANYONE ELSE YOU THINK OF DOING SO" (Far away in a castle an old man nearly shits himself and cannot know why but he still feels a foreboding around him and nearly screams like a little girl when a wave of magic hits him full of anger and revenge).

Harry next raised his hand and a silver ball of magical energy blasts out of it and surrounds his precious snowy owl companion to which the owl itself feels like a barrier has been lifted and once the light of the magic is lifted the owl floats in the air and shines brightly with a white and silver light of its own and a wonderful song comes from it and the light gets brighter and brighter (A/N: look for the film Stardust near the end of it and you'll get the idea) till a burst of magic goes off like a tidal wave and goes through everyone and fills them all with hope and strength and once the light goes away their were the owl once was floats a beautiful white, black and silver phoenix which glides down towards the star struck black haired wizard and faces him speaking in his mind surprising Harry.

_"My young wizard I thank you for your help and am honoured that I am your familiar as I if you must know am an avian which is a owl with the ability to become a powerful phoenix and I am the most powerful with your magic connected to mine and mine's to your yours and am glad for your honest caring of me as I have not met anyone who is more pure and kind as you"_.

The young wizard blushes and replies "thank you Hedwig and I hope to be your companion for a long time" as the avian replies _"and you will as phoenixes cannot die as they are only reborn from their ashes but that is for fire phoenixes as I am a winter phoenix I will be reborn from snowflakes"_ to which Harry says "that is great as I will never want to lose you and be alone ".

Harry looks down at this fact as he was always alone for a long time and for having his parents being dead and being treated not like family by his relatives the Dursleys.

The tutors who watch this feel they should be back on track but that is already done by a man in the back who walks up to Harry and says to him "you will never be alone Prongslet when you got your Uncle Moony with you".

The young wizard looks at the man for a moment then hugs him saying loudly and happily "Uncle Moony" and said person laughs loudly and says tearily "yes it's me and I am not going to let you get away from me this time not even dark creature wards will keep me from you" with this said Harry says back confused "what do you mean Uncle Moony?" Remus sighs and said "I tried to get chances to see you on your birthday but wards surrounding the area where you lived stopped me from getting to you and they were made for werewolves to keep them away from other people's homes and when I tried to get the headmaster to let me see you he would not let me saying it was for your own protection" Harry grows even more angry at the way the old man had ruined his chances of meeting his only other family but he calms down as he looks at his new uncle saying.

"I don't care for your little furry problem at all" to which he replies "how did you know about my problem" which the young wizard says with an eye roll "its not that hard when you have just said about it without knowing so and that marauder nickname along with your shabby clothes which reminds me we will go into town after this and buy new clothes and ones that are not cheap and it is not charity it's for my family which is you and anyway what are you going to teach me".

He replies back saying blushing a bit at his slip up "well I will be teaching you about DADA and History of Magic which I know you know very little of due to how I can remember Binn's being a boring and as sleep inducing as he was when I was a student.

Also I will be teaching with muggle history as I have lived in the muggle world looking for jobs also I will be teaching you about your parents along with wizarding customs like music and dancing which I learned from your mother who taught me how to play and be a guitarist both acoustic and electric as she was into all that" this just astounds Harry as he will be learning from a man who knew his parents and what they did.

Harry began his walking around to say hello to all the other tutors with Perenell and Remus behind him along with his avian companion on his shoulder who he was speaking to mentally about the powers she had like freeze-flashing which is like a fire phoenixes fire travel but with snow and ice where you can be anywhere at any place in the world except for some places which are warded for protection and many other abilities available but he was cut off from this by the wand maker Olivander who says "why Mr. Potter I am most grateful to be teaching you how to make wands and if you do well I will give you a special project to begin that will be most beneficial in your future and as I said I did expect great things from you and I will see if you do"

Olivander speaks in a mysteriously low voice the same as when Harry first met him and was not so creeped out as last time as he was used to it now and with a wave goodbye to speak to him later he met his last tutor who was young women wearing a weird sisters top and denims with a wand holster and badge saying 'Auror' along with a shocking bubblegum pink hairstyle who spoke to Harry.

"Wotcher Harry I'm Tonks and you better not say my first name or you'll regret it which is Nymphadora so remember not to say it, anyway I'm going to teach you how to use your metamorphic ability as I am one already" she demonstrated by changing her hair to blue and her eyes to brown from amber and says to him "I was in Hogwarts a year before you so I did not meet you then and anyway I hope to have some fun with you and teaching you how to duel like an Auror and how to do Charms" and with that she leaves to speak with Remus who greets the the young witch policeman with a smile.

Harry soon again stands in front of all the people who are willing to help him be a better person and strong wizard and with one thought in mind _**"This is going to be awesome"**_.

* * *

(Three months of training later in magically time held chamber)

Harry Potter got up and did his daily ritual that he had gotten into a few weeks of training which was:

**Get up and get ready EST.**

**Do exercise and practice Tai Chi**

**Go to tutors for Magical and Non-Magical subjects**

**Learn Creating and Forging skills with Griphook**

**Learn Metamorphic and Animagus skills with Mr Redwood and Tonks**

**Practice Martial Arts with Mr Chung**

**Learn Music and Magical Customs with Remus**

**Go to Mr Olivander for Wand Making and Crafting**

**Go do Potions and Alchemy with Mr Flamel**

**Go do Spell crafting and Arithmancy**

**Learn Parslemagic and Parseltongue from books and Elemental Powers with help of both Flamel's **

**Rest for lunch**

**Go learn History and Astronomy with Remus**

**Duelling and DADA with Tonks**

**Learn Runes and Curse breaking with Bill Weasley**

**Have dinner with Tutors and Instructors for discussions on classes and improvements for tomorrow**

**Charms Practice with Tonks**

**Reread subjects and do summer Homework**

**Got to Bed**

The lessons had been very helpful as he now had a complete understanding of the wizarding world and was coming along nicely with his now improving skills as his increased power allowed Harry to learn things much quicker so he had progressed very rapidly especially his defence both magical and non-magical.

He was nearly ready to go out of the chamber and sort out his life and meet his other family member who it appears even Remus had no idea about which meant that it was a last resort for saving him from Dumblefuck so that the old man did and would not know about her and make sure that she was not able to get to Harry and ruin the old coot's plans which from Harry's discussion with the Flamel's who pointed out to Harry that he was probably to be a sacrifice to Voldysquirt as he called him to get rid of the Horcrux in his scar which was completely gone now (read previous chapter).

The other Horcrux's were going to be found through some work between Harry and the goblins as there was a Parselspell he made from modifying the point me charm that now tracks down Horcruxes and other dark devices like a compass which was a big help when he would track it down and he knew how to destroy them with another Parslespell he made which was less difficult to control than with Fiendfyre a dark fire spell which even once you cancel its use it just keeps going on and on while burning everything in site until there is no more fuel for it to burn.

Harry now stands with more defined muscles and greater strength and thanks to Remus with the man's Werewolf abilities; he helps Harry keep up with his own strength, speed and agility.

Harry also stands at a height of nearly 6 ft with his magic somehow making his magical maturity grow earlier than when it was supposed to at 13 therefore making him look a bit older and taller and more in control of his Magical Abilities. Another surprise came from his training as he discovered that he was apparently a Multiple Animagus meaning he can turn into any animal ever discovered or not and could be a Magical or Muggle creature if he knew about it or had a picture of it in his mind.

Harry's elemental powers have been mastered as he can control all the elements which is Fire, Water, Earth and Air and by an extension Ice, Lightning and Agriculture which is control of plants and trees and Thunder.

It was now time for Harry to begin his special projects so he heads to Olivander and starts his first project which is the making of his own wands and he starts the first one with finding the proper wood to suit him by waving his hand over the range of magical woods as normal ones don't work as you need a wood that has grown in a magically saturated rich area for it to work and so with his hand waving over the magical woods his hand next stays over the correct wood with the best match to him which was Australian Blackwood which draws off the elements of Earth, Water, and Wind.

This wood represents strength and determination; it is a neutral wood, indifferent to Light or Dark Magic. It is said to possess both healing and destructive powers and is thought to be good for potion making.

It is an excellent wand wood for helping repelling or conjuring curses, next he goes to pick a wand core and he does the same way he had done the wood choosing and his hand stops over a white and silver tail feather which belongs to his avian Hedwig who stays in her phoenix form most of the time and finally he chooses a Magical Gem that helps bond the core and wood along with his blood sample and a potion mixed with the blood and is added with runes afterwards which represent indestructibility and invulnerability.

So Harry does the choosing of the gem and this time his hand goes over a large Sapphire of which he cuts down to size with a crafting tool once he had picked it up and so it would be able to fit the wand.

He begins his construction starting with carving of the wood till it is 13 inches long and round with a hole in the bottom to place the blood potion, core and gem inside then he covers over the hole with the leftover wood to make the handle but he first must add the ingredients before he seals the wand the core in then he places the potion in next and finally puts in the gem at the open end to stop it falling out then he carves a handle for it and places it together with the wand.

Lastly he pushes his magic through much like he did for Hedwig but more concentrated and fine till there is a flash if silver light and the first wand is ready

Harry picks it up and carves the runes on the handle and wand (like told earlier) and he then places the wand into one of the holsters he made out of Rare White Chinese Fireball Dragon hide with pre carved runes to stop someone from stealing either wand or the holster or seeing them as they have an invisibility harm on them when the wand is not in use.

Next, he starts on his second wand as he is now allowed one more with being an emancipated wizard and he begins the process again and picks his choices like wood, which was Silver Oak that is known as Wizard Wood, this wood is perhaps the strongest known wood for wand making.

This wood draws off the element of fire, as well as lightning, it seeks a powerful companion. A guardian and liberator also it excellent for Protection, Defence, Prosperity, Sacrifice and Power.

The core was a Manticore scale, wrapped around in a mane of its own hair and lastly Harry picks a single piece of Diamond which was from the shards of the _Koh-I-Noor_ Diamond (A/N: It is translated as the _mountain of light_ and is one of the most famous of diamonds in the world).

Harry begins the same process with the carving, the runes, the handle and the making of them until he has a 14 inch silver wand and it is placed inside a Hebridean Black hide wand holster. With the left over hides he makes a third wand holster for his Holly and Fire phoenix feather wand of which he learned was from the Headmasters familiar which was a little unsettling but did not let it bother him.

Harry then straps both his wand's to himself as he places his new ones on his wrists and his old one to his hip he then moves onto his personal project of which he was making in his spare time which were Wand-Guns which simply put they were a gun but with the spells as bullets instead of regular metal bullets and Harry already had a design for them and that was from Desert Eagle guns (A/N: Think of Call of Duty games) but all you needed to do was place a spell in a magically forged metallic crystal that was made into the shape of a bullet, load it up and fire.

The gun also had a few runes for protection and reloading to save time and today he was testing them out so he set up his targets and he started with an expelliamus bullet followed by a stunner bullet and a final reducto bullet of which had exploded his third target.

The gun can and would hold any spell as long as it's made for defence or attack and it cannot fire the unforgivable curses because they are too much strain on the clip and barrel holding the magical bullets in place for the gun and would blow up the gun and his hand along with it, they are placed in a special belt which had the different spelled bullets stored inside a small square pouch that could magically transfer the bullets needed to the wand-gun's clip when reloading but it had separate spelled bullets in its current clip to give it a variety and the special gun's holsters were both made out of Hungarian Horntail dragon hide.

Harry, after he stores his wand-gun set away, then goes to his next class/lesson with Griphook whom he had learned a lot from about the goblin species and their jobs.

Harry is to do his final test, which is to find the correct weapons for him to fight with and to select the appropriate metals to use for the weapons and his magical armour that he is to make after his weapons.

He stands in front of an array of metals all magically selected for him as soon as he steps up and those metals are Titanium, Steel Adamantium (this surprised Harry as he thought that it did not exist) and Iridium and so he takes these and stands in front of a range of pictures of weapons and two of these glow silver as soon as he raises his hands over them and those weapons are a Scythe and a Katana so he gets the designs he made for these weapon as he was already shown the selection earlier in his training and to make designs for each one and so he begins work with the forging and making of both weapons.

After a while when he is done they are wonderfully made as the Scythe (like Marluxia's scythe's it is the Fickle Erica and is black silver and white) is 3 metres long and with the adamantium for the blade, steel for the handle, titanium filled with his own magically made silver crystal inside the blade and iridium for the rest of it.

Next is the Katana and it is adamantium for the entire blade and iridium for the hilt and steel for the handle and has a layer of titanium over the hard wood for the Katana's scabbard (A/N: just picture a silver and gray katana).

The armour is different as all he needs to do is picture what you want it to look like and what goes were and that is just what he did and soon he was covered in his armour with a helmet and body armour (a cross between KH BBS's Ventas' and Terra's armour) with his scythe on his back the Katana to his side and a small shield on his right arm for defence and his wand guns just above his waist and under his arms.

The Armour was indestructible with the metals and enchantments along with his attributes in strength he could were it without being tired from the weight also the Armour was stored inside a magical watch that was made out of the remaining titanium and steel as the rest was in the armoured shield and it would activate with the phrase 'Mystic Silver Armour' and attach itself to his body, weapons and all and the armour could amplify wandless magic so as to not tire himself out when using it as wandless magic takes more energy to use.

Harry continued practising his magic, armour, weapons and martial arts for the last few days until it was the final day and everyone gathered around for it with Harry in front of his tutors and trainers.

Harry speaks to them and says "Thank you for this and everything you have taught me I really appreciate for what you have done for me so that I can live my life as I want it" Tonks steps forward and says back to Harry "we all would like to thank you for meeting you as you are a great person and to show our appreciation me and Remus have decided to award your own Marauder name which is 'Mystic' as you truly are a mystical and wonderful person and prankster also we all made this gift together for you" Remus and Bill steps through with something under Harry's cloak which Harry finds out from the Flamels to be the Cloak of Invisibility from the Deathly Hallows that belonged to Ignotus Peverell who was his ancestor and one of the Peverell brothers in the wizarding legend and children's story also he learned that it is rumoured that Dumbles has the Elder Wand from Antioch Peverell but the Resurrection Stone is still missing which belonged to Cadmus Peverell.

The gift which was now shown under the elusive legendary cloak is shown to Harry who's eyes widen at what is seen which is a large but fast looking brand new g-strider Suzuki motorbike that is detailed with an image of Hedwig in her Phoenix form on both sides and silver and black all over with the sides fitted with what looks like giant cannon blasters of which is explained by Remus who says they copied his wand-gun idea but made it cannon form and has large crystals inside of them to fire pure magical energy but said cannons can fold inside of the bike by magic so as to not draw attention when riding through towns and cities and he could ride it as because of his looks and height he has the appearance of someone who is old enough legally to drive it and he is given a magical licence that will fool any law enforcement.

Remus also tells Harry how the bike can disappear and shrink with spells attached to it so that it can be hidden from sight and be easier to carry and that Tonks built it as she was taught by her father who is now a mechanic and vehicle designer/builder.

On top of the seat is a helmet with a picture of Hedwig's face on the front protective lens and around the helmet, next to the bike is a silver and black wooden chest that Harry makes out are made out of the same wood as his new wands which are more powerful than his old one but he suspected with his blocks that was the only one at the time to have worked for him and that the trunk is wrapped in the same hides of his holsters for more protection.

He was told that the trunk is fully warded, expanded inside with several compartments and his old trunk is inside that has been improved as well as it has three compartments now and all the usual trunk security charms and wards for him to sell which he thinks to give to Ginny Weasley who he was told by Bill is starting this year at Hogwarts and to save her buying a second hand one seeing as their family is poor and may not be able to buy one but to make sure to change it slightly so that it will not be noticed as his old one. Harry decides that he likes the other Weasley's besides Ron who with discussions with everyone else in the room decides that he is a spy and a pawn from dumb - ass -door who reports Harry's activities to the old fart.

Harry thanks everyone profusely for his gifts and is told by Olivander that one of the compartments is full of his very own wand making set plus all the magical woods, cores and gems ever recorded so that Harry can make new wands for his friends and it has an extra feature which is a replenishing charm and ward in it so that he will never run out of ingredients and Harry is told that the rest of the new trunk has his things inside like books, clothes and broom and its compartments set up like:

**1. Clothes and uniform/wardrobe**

**2. Broom and Quidditch kit storage**

**3. Wand craft kit + ingredients container**

**4. Living area i.e. bed and living room (literately)**

**5. Personal Library (books old/new)**

**6. Storage of Bike and repair tools**

**7. Compartment seven (empty at the moment)**

Harry did not know what to do with the last empty compartment but he would decide later as he was finally going out of the chamber with his Bike and Weapons that was inside the trunk straight away into its storage compartments but still with his wands on him. He came out and said goodbye to everyone and Bill tells him that he will keep an eye on Ron as he will be at the Burrow during the summer which Harry learned from him is their home.

Harry gave his old trunk to Bill to so that it would be given to Ginny but to tell her that Bill had given it to her as a gift for starting Hogwarts and he also told him to make sure to stop her from being a fan girl by telling her about him and not the boy who lived crap that everyone thinks and also the trunk had an extra charm and ward added by Harry before he gave it away which would detect dark objects inside and report it to Harry alone by a device he made which was like a sneakoscope but would make a noise when a dark object was activated as Harry had a feeling that he would need to do so for some strange reason.

Harry said goodbye to everyone and they all promised to meet up some time later on but Harry kept a firm hand on Remus so that he would not leave and not go with him to get clothes so that Remus would not be thinking it was charity and so that he could come with Harry to meet his mother's cousin later on when the shopping trip is finished.

Harry walked back to the office that it all started with and asked for a Gringotts card from Ragnock which was how muggleborns with accounts at Gringotts usually bought things in the muggle world that where expensive and hard to pay with just coins and a magical satchel which he could think of how much money he would want and it would appear in the bag and with both items, the two wizards walked out of the office to start their shopping spree in the muggle and magical world.

* * *

Please review and I am sorry for the x-men reference but I could not think of any other metal to use and the taking of the Kingdom Hearts material as I may do some small things that will cross over with each other so please no flames and the same goes for the part taken from Ben 10.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Mystic Summer (re-uploaded)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone as Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Power Rangers is not owned by me.

FYI: This chapter has been edited for your better enjoyment and I hope that you have voted on my poll at all as I need votes for it.

* * *

Harry Potter, recently trained wizard had just walked out of Gringotts Bank and is about to buy a whole load of more stuff to be ready for his future and alongside him is one of the friends of the orphan's parents who died when he was barely 1 years old is Remus Lupin who has amber eyes a slightly scarred face and shabby clothes of which is explained as he is a werewolf and they are not treated the best by the wizarding government as they do not get a lot of jobs and when they do the pay is very low due prejudice against Werewolves and the nights of transformation during each full moon where you are unable to work and length of time for the recovery from the transformation hence the scars on his face.

Harry was walking with him to the non-magical world for their stuff first and would be getting their wizarding supplies on the way back for their meeting with the mysterious cousin/new aunt to his mother's side to the family.

Harry was walking through the wizarding pub the leaky cauldron to the London area for muggles and he was making sure that no one was recognising him by wearing the that he wore earlier today coming to Gringotts but changed its design and colour a bit as it was black and red but was now black and silver with rims of grey.

He had just stepped out of the pub when he noticed a music shop and instrument makers nearby and headed there as he wanted to know what music he would like to listen to also the guitars both acoustic and electric that he practised with was Remus's own ones and wanted to have his own as he had made a spell that changes an electrical device so that it can run independently on Magic instead of electricity so as to not have problems with listening to music or playing it.

It was also so that Hermione can use her mobile phone without problems and so she can speak to her parents and not use an owl.

The spell would help with bringing and electric guitar as he was excellent at playing the instruments and so with Remus he stepped into the store and walked around looking at the rock and guitar bands while Remus went to the guitar making side to get some more guitar picks as he was low on them and his old ones where broken.

Harry was looking and listening to some music and he already picked a few bands like Nickelback, Dragonforce, My Chemical romance and Green day also he looked at another that was called three inches of blood whose Deadly Sinners song sounded awesome with its guitar solos and he picked a few songs from different music styles for a few pranks he had in mind for Snape and the Dumb, dumb headbuster where they sing the most accurate and embarrassing songs ever that describes about themselves and what they are like (A/N: see sequel for this story when this fic is done).

With that done he picked up a CD player along with a boom box and I-Pod Nano and went up towards the instrument making area as he already had his designs in his pocket as he was planning on doing this the first chance he got out of training before clothes shopping.

After that he approached the designer and crafter and presented his designs as he wanted a custom made silver and dark blue Ibanez GRG170DX Electric Guitar and a black acoustic guitar with full care set and picks for strumming it and he could tell that the person was a Muggleborn wizard as he could see a wand sticking out of his pocket so it was no surprise when he would have recognised Harry and told him "You know there is a spell that I can do for you to both instruments so that if you were playing a song the guitar will automatically tune itself to it so as to save time tuning it right yourself if you simply tap a part of the guitar it can switch with its counterpart for easier use and can be shrunk in half inside its case".

So Harry agreed to this after a moment of thought but also asked for the spell and its workings but the man behind the desk said that he could just give him the book for it as he already memorised it so he was given the book and was told that both of the instruments would take half an hour (15 mins for each guitar).

So later on the pair of wizards left the shop with Harry's purchases shrunken and in his pocket and Remus's guitar picks in his pocket and headed to the nearest shopping centre by taxi and paid for the ride and entered the store and inside it was huge and amazing for the wizards especially the young wizard who was never allowed to go to anywhere fun because of his sadistic relatives cruel treatment which was told to his tutors during his training but mainly Remus and Tonks who he had to both stop from tearing them apart as soon as they left the chamber.

As they headed to the first store with the name 'Armani' on it were they went in and got a full wardrobe and suits measured by the tailors and styles picked by the assistants who were very helpful especially after Harry flashed his money when they appeared snobbish at the appearance of Harry and Remus and changed their personality instantly.

After he got the clothes sorted Harry went to get accessories isle were Harry got a few necklaces one of which was a silver phoenix with blue sapphires for eyes and a metal chain (like Sora's one in KH 1&2 but instead of a crown it is a phoenix) and he got a black leather wallet with sunglasses and he did not need a ring as he already had his family rings which looked like:

**Potter Ring - Golden Lion with Ruby background**

**Black Ring - Black Grim dog with White Quartz background**

**Peverell Ring - Silver Hallows symbol with Onyx****background**

**Ravenclaw Ring - Bronze Eagle with Blue Sapphire background**

He liked how they looked as they fit how the house is described like how Potters have the heart of a lion, Blacks have the darkness of the grim, Peverell has the power of the Hallows and Ravenclaw is wise as an Eagle.

They paid for their purchases and go on to the next store which is a sports shop were Harry buys tracksuits and trainers (sports shoes) along with a new hat which was slightly better than his old one but he decided to keep it as he liked it and just to be fun he got one with a sliver lightning bolt.

Next he goes to a hairdressers for a haircut as his hair is too long and gets it shortened spiked and tips it silver and blue afterword's with his Metamorphic powers when he leaves the hairdressers and pays for the hair cut.

Later on he and Remus who waited for Harry walked with him as he left the sports store and both went to the nearby book-store named 'Waterstones' for some books to read and buy as Harry got some books on machines and Remus got some books on history.

They are at the food court for lunch after their books shopping and are discussing what they had learned about Sirius Black who is Harry's Godfather and the fact that he is innocent of betraying his family as thought by the rest of the wizarding world and probably was another plan for Dumbles to get control of Harry by taking away his legal guardian and imprison him without a trial in Azkaban the wizarding prison.

The Prison was guarded by Dementors which were evil soul sucking cloaked spectres which reminded Harry of the ring wraiths in the Lord of the Rings books he read in the local Library when he was younger and was the only safe place from Dudley his Whale of a cousin who would chase Harry and beat him up and where Harry would learn of the world outside his home as they would take anything he brought home and accuse him of stealing it and there would be more beatings by Uncle Vernon, Harry shakes the bad images away and continued to eat and discuss with Remus about Sirius.

The reason that Remus had changed his mind about Sirius as Harry had shown his memories of his friends in a pensieve which was like a movie version of seeing memories were you were observing them inside a stone basin pillar and from this Remus discovered that Ron's Rat was really the Animagus Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew there supposed friend who was thought to have been killed by Sirius but was the true person to betray Harry's Parents by telling Voldemort their location which was Godricks Hollow under the Fidilius Charm which was a spell to hide a location and the areas location was given to a secret keeper for basically keeping the location to themselves and making sure that the people that were under the charm would be kept safe.

Their plan was for Harry to get the Rat near the end of second Year as there was a Wizengamot meeting a bit after the end of the second school year which was a government meeting for those who had an elective seat and would be where Harry could present his case on Sirius plus some new laws and decrees that would help magical creatures, beings and muggleborns.

Once they had left the food court with their plans sorted they went out of the shopping centre with the purchases shrunken and in their pockets and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron by taxi and re-entered the pub and made their way into Diagon alley to buy their wizarding things and their first stop was the Magical menagerie which was the magical pet shop to get Hedwig some things plus a cage for to keep the Rat in for later in second year once it was properly warded and spelled to stop the rat from escaping.

He got a silver oak standing perch that would suit his familiars colour and a titanium metal bowl attached to the stand to collect the snowflakes for her Freeze-burning day as she was a winter Phoenix and not a fire one like a certain headmasters Phoenix which Harry believed was under a controlling potion or powerful spell so that it would listen and obey the commands of the old man.

He got some treats for her like fruit and nuts especially Mangos and Brazil nuts as they were favoured by her which is funny as they were grown in warm countries rather than cold ones since the avian lived in colder climates, Harry got another smaller bowl attached to the stand of the perch that was filled with ice cold water and was charmed to never spill and stay cold along with being automatically refilling so that Hedwig would not be thirsty.

Once they paid and left the pet store they then went to the apothecary store for potions ingredients being mindful of the smell inside they cast a small smell protective charm around their noses to block out the stench of ingredients and bought all of the things needed for the next school year plus a few readymade potions like healing, petrifaction, blood replenishing and pain potions along with one of each ingredient in the store for later use as you can never be too careful when doing potions and you need another ingredient added to a potion.

Next was the book-store where Harry got all the books he required for storage and study during the rest of the summer and after paying they went to a wizarding eye care shop were Harry got more slim and fitting black rimmed glasses so as to not raise suspicion from twinkly eyed old men and had the glasses specially charmed to see through anything, detect magical signatures and traces along with a magical zoom and these features can be switched through simply tapping the side of the glasses once on the right side of the frames and to turn them off you tap the left side.

With that done they headed into Knockturn alley for more obscure books and subjects like Occlumency for his friends like Hermione so that Snape or Dumbles cannot look into her head and he would give them to her during the summer and so they stepped into the dark book-store where Harry got books on mind magic's, blood magic and Legilimency and left the store to head back to Gringotts for the meeting were once they were inside the bank they headed back into the same goblin office were they were told by Ragnock a letter was sent to the person when Harry and Remus left hours ago so that they would know the time of arrival they were to come at.

All at once there was a flash in white and standing in the middle of the room was a slightly tall beautiful curly red haired woman whose colour reminded the stunned Harry of his mothers from photos of her and the women had clear smooth slightly tanned skin and slightly pink lips along with ice blue eyes.

The woman person spoke "were is my nephew Harry Potter" said person raised his hand still in shock at who he was seeing and was shocked even more when she screamed "HARRY" and then rushed over and hugged the startled Wizard who said "are you my aunt?" and this question snapped the women out of her hugging and made her smile back and at Harry.

She then said "I am your Aunt, Udonna Evans and I am your mothers older cousin" this made Harry even more shocked as he said "Udonna the snow witch from Briarwood once a part of the Mystic Guardians of Magic" Udonna was shocked he knew about her and asked "Yes but how did you know" the blushing wizarding just reached into his back pocket and showed her the book about Briarwood of which he kept with him as it was a great story to read before bed every night.

The Snow Witch's eyes widen and takes the book and skims through it all the more shocked while muttering that it could not be possible for someone to document this much into a book unless a magical person had watched all of it and recorded the battles and stories and made a book which may be the case but she snapped the book shut and answered the unanswered question which was " how do I know you" the wizard nodded and she answered "Lily sometimes sent me pictures through mail and some of them were of you but you are so much different than he pictures you have become more handsome" which makes the wizard blush even more while muttering "Thank You".

They all talked for a while and the Snow Witch was introduced to Remus who shared Harry's views on his condition and about Harry's training and of which had astounded the witch when he said he could control the elements, about his armour & weapons along with Harry's school year and subjects along with their findings of the old meddling fool and told the witch of their plans of which she agreed on until it was time for them to leave with Udonna of which Harry decided was best and so they grabbed hold and in a flash of light they were in a new and wondrous place when Udonna said "Harry, Remus welcome to Rootcore" Harry thought to himself _"This is gonna be a great summer"_.

* * *

**END OF THIS FIC, its sequel is already out and please review to help me improve my skills and story's at the moment and ones soon to come THIS FIC IS COMPLETE AND IS NO LONGER NEEDING ALERTS FOR IT AS IT IS ****FINISHED****.**


End file.
